


Injuries and Faulty Gear

by Madness_of_Xara



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: I Tried, Levi is injured, Low key jokes, Nobody might get them, OOC, but that's fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 11:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10615620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madness_of_Xara/pseuds/Madness_of_Xara
Summary: Levi gets hurt and who has to take care of him? Right, Eren does.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JaneNyx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneNyx/gifts).



> I haven't written for Attack on Titan before, so I know these guys are probably way OOC. Sorry ;-;

Have you ever had a hero in your life that you just looked up to? Did you think that they were indestructible? Did you believe that nothing ever got to them? Did you believe they never got hurt? That they were perfect in every way that you weren’t?

Well…

They aren’t indestructible. They get hurt. Not only do they get hurt physically, but they get hurt emotionally, too. They are _not_ perfect. They never have been. They never will be. Perfection doesn’t exist. Not in me, not in you, not in anyone.

But Eren didn’t give it any thought until Levi came back from a mission with a busted arm and a huge gash in his leg. The male had been shocked to see his superior injured, especially to the extent that he had been injured. Apparently, Levi’s vertical maneuvering equipment malfunctioned somehow, so instead of catching him, it didn’t even launch, so it sent the male hurtling to the ground. He got lucky for the most part, his leg getting torn open by a large branch, and when he hit the ground, he managed to brace himself with his arm. Hence how it got broken.

Levi was immediately treated, his leg cleaned up, stitched, and wrapped to keep any blood from coming out further. His arm was fixed as best as possible, now resting in a makeshift cast. Eren had been put in charge of taking care of him and watching over him. After all, Levi had to keep an eye on him anyways, so it worked by all accounts. It wasn’t like Eren had to do much, anyways. All he had to do was make sure Levi didn’t leave the bed (unless he needed to go to the bathroom or he needed a bath) and help him sit up and get dressed when applicable.

Easy right?

Not really.

Levi was a restless person. He didn’t sleep much to begin with, always on guard just in case of a Titan attack. So the fact that he was confined to his bed was driving him absolutely insane. Thankfully, Eren could tell and was quick to come up with a solution.

“I think there are some books downstairs that you might like to read,” Eren told the male, drawing his attention from a random spec of dirt on the wall (which was annoying him, especially since he couldn’t do anything about it in his current situation) to him. “It would give you something to do while confined to bedrest.”

The male thought about it for a moment. “Whatever you can find, bring it,” he finally answered. He then looked evenly at the male. “Also, a glass of water.”

Eren nodded and left the room, heading downstairs. If anyone got onto him for leaving Levi on his own, he would ignore them. After all, he offered to go downstairs for Levi, and he seriously doubted the man would leave the bed. Sit up maybe, but otherwise, he didn’t think he would agitate his wounds further. Thankfully, he didn’t really see anyone downstairs. They seemed to be outside, training, keeping an eye out for Titans. He grabbed three books, each consisting of different subjects, and a glass of water. He then went back upstairs, shifting everything into one arm so that he could open the door.

Just as he suspected, Levi had moved to sit up, but outside of that, he didn’t really move much at all.

Eren handed him the books first before handing him the water. “Here,” he said softly as he gave the glass to the man.

Levi took the glass and sipped at the water before setting it aside with a sigh. When Eren gave him a questioning look, he just shook his head. “Contemplating,” he murmured. “About my gear. I don’t know how it could have malfunctioned like it did.”

“Maybe it locked up?” Eren supplied with a frown. “Or maybe… There’s a clog somewhere? Preventing the compressed air to go through it?”

The man looked at him for a moment before snorting softly, looking down at the books in his lap. “Maybe.” He picked one of the books up and raised a curious brow. “A complete guide to identifying various breeds of horses?”

Eren’s brows furrowed. “I just grabbed. I didn’t really think to look since I didn’t want to be caught by the others.”

Levi chuckled a low chuckle, shaking his head. “No, no. I just think it’s humorous. That’s all.” He looked at the other two books and snorted once more, this time a little louder. “Basic parkour? A guide to all things Titan?”

“Again, just grabbed, didn’t look.”

Levi shook his head some, the tiniest of smiles on his lips. If one didn’t know him very well, they would have not noticed it at all. But after spending a bit of time with the man, Eren was alarmed to see such a look on the man’s face. It wasn’t often that he smiled, and it was definitely not often that he smiled beside of something Eren did. Levi began to read the book about horses, muttering a bit of a joke about a certain someone in the Survey Corps, though Eren didn’t quite catch all of it. He shrugged it off and stood. “Do you need anything else?” the younger asked.

Levi merely shook his head.

As basic of a friendship that they had, this was… well, it was progress. Granted, it took some serious injuries, one injury moreso than the other, to force the two in the same room for longer than a few minutes, but, hey, it worked. As it turned out, they later learned the cause of the malfunction in Levi’s gear had been indeed a clog. It happened during the last raid on Titans, and the blood of the Titans somehow managed to get inside of the gear and congealed. In doing so, it managed to clog the airway just enough that it had a fifty fifty shot of working.

Since Levi couldn’t clean it on his own, Eren took it upon himself to clean it, though he did it with Levi’s supervision. After all, it was his gear, and he was very particular about cleanliness above all else. Eren could tell that cleaning the inside of his gear was going to be a new thing for Levi after every raid if only to prevent this accident from occurring once more.


End file.
